


You aren't the only one hurting

by RobronLife



Series: Jailbird [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronLife/pseuds/RobronLife





	

Aaron has been stuck in the hell of a prison for a little over a month. Robert visits every week but, subconsciously, Aaron keeps shutting him out because he's bracing himself for the worst. It was visiting day again and Aaron knew Robert was getting fed up with the one word answers or shoulder shrugs to everything. But his impatience only made Aaron become more distant.

Aaron sat at the small table again and watched as all the visitors poured in. Robert strutted in with his jeans and leather jacket. Even though he was being difficult, Aaron saw Robert’s eyes light up when they caught a glimpse of each other. Robert sat down quietly and Aaron tried his best to avoid the eye contact. Robert sighed deeply after a moment and looked at his hands.

“Aaron…” He waited for some response but found nothing as he searched.

“Listen to me Aaron. I’m tired of getting nothing out of you. I’m trying to be here for you but it's hard when you won’t let me in. Or anyone for that matter.” Aaron’s head snapped to Robert and he furrowed his brow.

“Yeah well it's not easy being stuck in a cell twenty four seven Robert. Not like you would know.” He mumbled. Robert looked in shock at his husband.

“You do realize this is difficult for me too, right?”

“Yeah. You're still sleeping in our bed and living your life and I’m sleeping in a cell block staring at the ceiling and trying not to get killed or kill myself.”

“You don’t understand Aaron! I’m not living my life because you are my life.” It was close to a whisper but Aaron heard it loud and clear.

“The first night you were away I refused to speak to anyone. I cried into your pillow all night. I didn’t sleep for a week. I can hardly look at Chas or Liv. And having Nicola on my back is hell when I’m trying to work the yard and the haulage firm. These visits are the highlight of my week and it's not saying much seeing as you won’t even hold a proper conversation with me any more. I haven't and will never move on with my life because you're in Aaron. My life is hell without you.”

Everything between them was quiet. Aaron just stared at Robert with tears in his eyes. Robert looked down at his hands trying to pull himself together.

“I love you and you should know that. I married ya right before you got sent down because I wanted you to feel that and burn that in your thick skull.” Aaron chuckled sadly.

“I love you too muppet.” He whispered. The bell rang and they had to go their separate ways. Aaron quickly pulled himself together and wiped his eyes before making his way back. Just before either left their eyes met again and they both felt a spark that had been missing for weeks. Maybe it would be okay.


End file.
